Sneak Peak of Lady Killer
by TruRebellion
Summary: Okay, so I was planning on writing a story and this is a sneak peak of it. / You are working on the Kira case? / I don't know why you sound so surprised. They obviously need all the help they could get... / Yes, they do. Very much. /


_"Have you ever wanted to punch L multiply times in the throat? Now just multiply how many times you want to punch L in the throat by three hundred sixty-five and you have how many times I want to punch him in the throat." _

_~Kyra Mercy _

* * *

"Mary did it."

L looked up to see a girl with brown eyes and black hair with blue highlights sit on the other side of him. "Why do you think that, Kirā?"

The girl, Kyra, handed him a glass of milk that heated up his hand. "The other sister, Jenni, had all evidence pinned on her but has an alibi which Mary does not have. It also doesn't help that Mary supposedly had all the evidence before the crime."

He hummed in thought, his thumb rubbing lightly over his lip. "That is all true except the part about Jenni having an alibi." Her lips curved into a smile. "That is where you're wrong."

She he leaned over him, her body skimming over his knees. When she pulled back, she had his laptop. She opened it, typing his, surprisingly, short passcode before finding his unsolved cases. She scanned through then before finding a tape of the security footage.

She clicked before fast-forwarding forty minutes in. She watched it for a few seconds before pausing and turning the screen his way. She pointed at the corner and smirked at his dumbfounded face.

"Looks like she does have an alibi, good job." She frowned, pointing back at the screen. "That's all I get? A 'good job'?" She placed the laptop on the dresser before grabbing his shirt and turning him towards her. "Well what do you want?"

The corners of her mouth drew up in a smirk. "You know what I want." He sighed, pulling away and opening a plastic bag. He handed her a green apple lollipop, watching as she quickly unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth.

"When was the last time you visited your brother?" She shrugged, her eyes locked on the paused image displayed on the TV screen. He took the lollipop out her mouth, waving his hand in front of her face. She turned to him, her hand already going for the piece of candy.

He pulled it away from her reach, his hand pressed against her face to keep her farther away. "L, come on! Just give it back!" He sighed. "Fine."

He stuck it in his mouth as she watched in horror. He pulled it out in stuck it in her open mouth. Kirā glared at him as her mouth closed on instinct. "That... Was... Gross..." He snickered just to annoy her. "You still didn't throw it away."

She stood up, taking the piece of candy out of her mouth and throwing it at him. It landed in his hair as she walked away.

"Just be in bed by four."

XXXXX

"_You _are working on the _Kira _case?"

L nodded, his fingers furiously typing. "I don't know why you sound so surprised. They obviously need all the help they could get..." She snicker at his unattended insult. "Yes, they do. Very much."

She took an apple from the fruit bowl, throwing it up in the air before taking a bite. He glanced over at her for a moment. "So how much have you gather?"

He patted the spot next to him as she shrugged and sat down next him. "We know he can attack without being present." She put her legs under her before leaning against his arm. "And you know he needs a face and a name."

She took another bite of her apple as he nodded. "How many people has he killed?" The way she said it, killed, was so _casual _it was like she was talking about his favorite color. "Enough to be worried about."

She frowned, biting into her apple. "And his victims are mostly criminals?" He nodded again, grabbing a piece of candy from the bag next to him. He unwrapped the wrapper and put it in his mouth, dropping the wrapper in the medium sized pile of wrappers.

"They are criminals, no matter how petty their crimes were."

She took the final bite of her apple before throwing it halfway across the room and watching as it fell in. "Sounds like someone is playing God."

He just hummed in agreement.

XXXXX

Kyra sat next to L, their eyes locked on the TV. Lind. L. Tailer, a criminal who's execution was set today, was on the screen.

She he smirked, her hands going to unwrap the piece of candy in her hand. She stuck it in her mouth, twirling the stick in thought. "You're testing to see how he kills, aren't you?"

He nodded as she flicked her eyes between the man on the screen and him. "He looks nothing like you." She turned back to the screen. "I also have a strong feeling that write that little spill he said."

She watched intensely as he grabbed his chest and fell forward. "Dead." He grabbed the speech modifier and pressed the button, sending a live broadcast to Kira.

"I-I had to test this just in case but I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind. L. Tailer, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate who's execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you thatL is real, I do exist. Now, try to kill me. What's wrong? Come on! Right now! Come on! Try and kill me!"

Her smirk widened. He was, of course, trying to prove her theory about him needing a face and name to kill by taunting him to kill him. It was stupid, and rather childish, but effective.

"What's the matter? Can't you do it? Well, Kira, it seems like you can't kill me after all. So their are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you will find interesting. Although this was announced as a world-wide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident but in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much, you are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment. Which means you haven't been killing very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of it's large population, luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well but it won't be long now before I am able to sentence you to death."

She rubbed her bottom lip. There is a bunch of holes in his theory but it was pretty solid, killing wise. Kira is obviously going to switch up his plans now and try a new tactic just to throw L off but otherwise, he has him where he wants him.

"Naturally, I'm very interested to know how you commit these murders without being present but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."

He cut it off, placing the modifier down. "Kira. I will hunt you down where ever you are hiding and I will eliminate you! I am justice!" She smiled, falling back against the couch.

"I bet Kira is saying the same thing..."


End file.
